Misión secreta
by Anik Yoru
Summary: En el que Akashi y Kuroko tratan en vano de no ser descubiertos [AkaKuro Week 2017] [One-shot]


Hey~

Día dos de la AKW 2017 ❤ Me encantó ver que en el primer día hubo muchos fanarts de Vorpal Swords, no sé, es una etapa que me gusta mucho, como si fuera un Teiko 2.0 sin sus problemas hormonales de "oh, me vuelvo demasiado asombroso, me separaré del resto" (?) Teiko es como mi talón de Aquiles, I swear ;;;;;

En fin xD que ya es el segundo día y, como siempre cofcof, no pude evitar poner a mi Kiseki no Sedai preciosa y hermosa, porque amo a mis siete maravillas (sí, yo cuento a Momoi dentro de la KnS).

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen al genial Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

 **Top secret**

-Ahhhh… Hace demasiado calor…

El viento soplaba suave y los rayos del sol reflejaban con mayor intensidad el colorido de los capullos floreciendo en las ramas de los árboles del patio; era primavera y el festival escolar de Seirin era prueba de ello.

-¡Deja de quejarte, Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun fue lo suficientemente amable para invitarte y…

-Tetsu ni siquiera está aquí- se quejó el otro por lo bajo, restándole importancia y dirigiéndose a un puesto de comida- y Akashi tampoco, así que da igual.

-¡Hey, Ahomine, vuelve!- gritó Kagami siguiéndolo y tomándolo de la camiseta para arrastrarlo de regreso.

-¡Bakagami, qué…!

-¡No voy a estar esperando a que termines de comer en cada puesto que se te atraviese!- gruñó de vuelta –Aún no sé por qué tengo que guiarlos yo si son los amigos de Kuroko, ¿dónde demonios se metió?

-¡Kagamicchi! ¿No somos tus amigos también?

-No seas idiota, Kise. No hay manera de que me relacione con Bakagami.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- replicó el pelirrojo, ignorando los lloriqueos del rubio.

-Qué molesto~ Vámonos, Muro-chin.

Y sin más, Murasakibara se alejó del grupo y se dirigió al puesto de golosinas, seguido por Himuro, quien simplemente volteó a ver a Kagami con una sonrisa que intentaba decir _lo siento_ , pero en realidad transmitía un _Ups, mira cómo me alejo_.

-Vámonos también, Satsuki- dijo Aomine tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola con él en la dirección contraria, ignorando los regaños de la pelirrosa.

Kagami, distraído con Murasakibara, apenas alcanzó a ver cómo los otros dos se alejaban entre la multitud.

-¡Hey, ustedes!

Pero Aomine lo ignoró y dio la vuelta en la siguiente esquina, perdiéndose entre los puestos y la aglomeración de gente; para cuando el pelirrojo volvió la mirada al otro lado, Murasakibara y Himuro se habían ido también. Y Kise tampoco estaba a la vista. Kagami apretó los puños y trató con todas sus fuerzas de suprimir el tic que amenazaba con aparecer en su ojo.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí con esos idiotas?- suspiró Midorima frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver la escena frente a él.

-Porque esos idiotas son tus amigos, Shin-chan~- se burló Takao a su lado, tomándolo del brazo- venga, vamos a buscarlos.

Se fueron en la dirección opuesta, dejando a Kagami solo en mitad del pasillo, cuestionándose su amistad con Kuroko.

En cuanto se alejaron todos, dos figuras salieron de detrás de unos arbustos. Kuroko entornó los ojos hacia el lugar donde minutos antes habían estado sus amigos y Akashi lo tomó de la mano mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-Yo no los invité, Kise-kun escuchó cuando hablaba contigo y no pudo quedarse callado.

-Lo sé, Ryota no desaprovecharía una oportunidad de estar cerca de ti, y Daiki nunca rechaza comida gratis- comentó Akashi con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó el peliceleste con rostro impasible, pero ojos curiosos- yo tengo ganas de lanzarles a Nigou.

-Ellos no me afectan. Tú, por otro lado…

El pelirrojo llevó su mano libre hasta la mejilla del otro y la acarició con ternura antes de inclinarse y juntar sus labios con los contrarios; Kuroko rodeó la cintura de Akashi con su brazo y se aferró a su camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No aquí- murmuró Kuroko contra su boca- van a volver.

-No me molesta que nos vean.

-Prefiero ahorrarme cuatro meses de un Kise-kun histérico si nos descubre.

-Hm…

Akashi siguió acariciando los labios de Kuroko con los suyos, lenta y suavemente, con una sonrisa permanente que comenzaba a contagiársele al peliceleste; no pasó mucho antes de que ambos terminaran soltando una pequeña risa sin ninguna razón.

-De acuerdo, entonces…- prosiguió Akashi- ¿qué tal así?

Sin previo aviso, se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el césped detrás de los arbustos, volviendo al escondite donde habían estado vigilando a los otros antes, y tiró de la mano de Kuroko para atraerlo hacia sí. El peliceleste perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó a horcajadas de Akashi, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Estás muy feliz hoy, Akashi-kun.

-No te veía desde hace meses.

-Es tu culpa, nunca tienes tiempo para verme- masculló Kuroko ligeramente enfurruñado.

-Tetsuya, son ocho horas de aquí a Kyoto, el día no dura lo suficiente- contestó elevándose sobre sus codos hasta quedar sentado y besándole la mejilla.

En lugar de responder, Kuroko tomó el rostro de Akashi entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo, reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos, aislándose del resto del mundo y concentrándose únicamente en ellos, en sus sensaciones y el tacto del otro bajo su piel. Akashi acariciaba su espalda con una mano y con la otra tomaba su nuca y lo acercaba más a él, buscando un contacto más profundo, sentirlo más. Eran sólo los dos en su apacible burbuja, hasta que ésta reventó.

-Vaya, así que aquí estaban. Se divierten más que nosotros, eso está claro~

Akashi y Kuroko se separaron al escuchar la voz tan próxima a ellos y se encontraron con Takao recargado en un árbol, mirándolos fijamente y con una enorme sonrisa de complicidad en los labios. Kuroko suspiró.

-La misión encubierta ha fracasado, Akashi-kun.

-Para la próxima, quizás quieran esconder todo su cuerpo y no sólo la mitad- se rio el pelinegro mientras señalaba las piernas entrecruzadas de la pareja, que sobresalían sobre el límite de los arbustos y se veían desde fuera.

Kuroko iba a replicar, pero lo interrumpió un grito cercano.

-¡Takao!

-¡Ah! ¡Shin-chan, aquí!- respondió mirando más allá de los arbustos y sacudiendo la mano para hacerse notar.

-Ahí estás- se escuchó la voz de Kagami murmurar con cansancio antes de que él y el peliverde llegaran por fin con el resto- de todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ah, nada. Sólo encontré a Kuroko y Akashi liándose en el césped.

Los recién llegados miraron hacia donde el pelinegro señalaba y todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos antes de que Midorima lo rompiera.

-No seas ridículo, Takao.

-Sí, Takao-kun, no es divertido- respondió Kuroko mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa- sólo estábamos viendo si Nigou estaba por aquí abajo.

-Exacto- confirmó el pelirrojo con su usual sonrisa de suficiencia, a pesar de que lo dicho por el otro no tenía sentido.

-Kuroko- prorrumpió Kagami ignorando el intercambio anterior- no cuentes conmigo de nuevo para tratar con tus amigos, sobre todo con Kise. Y Aomine. Y Murasakibara. De hecho, con ninguno.

-Kagami-kun, simplemente tienes que saber qué usar a tu favor; prácticamente todos se portan bien si les das comida. Midorima-kun es un poco anormal, pero nada del otro mundo. Y a Kise-kun está bien ignorarlo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres decir con anormal?- inquirió el peliverde ofendido.

-¿Vamos, Akashi-kun?- preguntó Kuroko ignorando al otro.

El pelirrojo simplemente asintió y lo siguió detrás de unos Midorima y Kagami enfurruñados. Takao permaneció un rato más bajo la sombra del árbol, mirando con una sonrisa juguetona cómo se rozaban las manos de Kuroko y Akashi, hasta que finalmente entrelazaron sus meñiques en un discreto gesto de cariño.

* * *

La verdad no estoy muy segura de dónde salió esto xD siempre que me pongo a escribir de mis Kiseki me salen diálogos que no sé a dónde me lleven, así que eso~

Pero esto es AKW, así que los importantes son ellos jaja, y el pobre Takao al que ya no le creen nada(?)

See U tomorrow. Gracias por leer C:~


End file.
